Arthas
Arthas war der einzige Sohn von König Terenas Menethil und Kronprinz von Lordaeron. Nun ist er die Inkarnation des Lichkönigs und schmiedet vom Frostthron in Nordend aus Pläne, um Horde und Allianz gegen ihre eigenen Völker zu wenden so wie er einst vom Lichkönig korrumpiert wurde, sich gegen seinen eigenen Vater zu stellen. Charakter Arthas war einst ein idealistischer, wenn auch etwas unbedachter junger Mann, der davon träumte, eines Tages Nachfolger seines Vaters als König von Lordaeron zu werden. Er besaß große Ehrfurcht vor dem heiligen Licht und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als Leid von seinem geliebten Volk abzuwenden. Prinz Arthas war einst ein heroischer und tugendhafter Verteidiger seiner Heimat. Aller Sturköpfigkeit und unterschwelligen Arroganz zum Trotz, konnte niemand seine Tapferkeit und Zähigkeit bestreiten. Geschichte Ausbildung zum Paladin Nachdem Arthas von Muradin Bronzebart in einem harten aber effektiven Training die Grundlagen des Kämpfens erlernt hatte, war er dann mit neunzehn Jahren Paladin-Lehrling und Lieblingsschüler von Uther Lichtbringer. Er liebte den gütigen Uther wie einen Onkel, sehnte sich aber danach, sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und ein Held wie die tapferen Veteranen zu werden, die im Zweiten Krieg gekämpft haben. Auch wenn ihn das Ende seiner kurzen Affäre mit der Zauberin Jaina Prachtmeer schmerzte, ging Arthas ganz in seinen Rollen als Prinz von Lordaeron und heiliger Paladin auf. Doch dann kam die Geißel und verheerte sein Königreich mit ihrer Seuche. Der Prinz zog gegen die Geißel, doch in Stratholme erhob er seinen Hammer gegen sein eigenes Volk. Danach war er nie mehr der glorreiche Prinz Lordaerons, der er einst gewesen war. Er schwor, den Schreckenslord Mal'Ganis, den er für den Anführer der Geißel hielt, bis ans Ende der Welt zu folgen. Verfolgung nach Nordend Nachdem Mal'Ganis ins arktische Land Nordend entkommen war, sammelte Arthas seine Streitkräfte und folgte ihm. Er gab zwar vor, die Bedrohung durch die untote Geißel ein für allemal beenden zu wollen, aber in Wirklichkeit wurde er von seiner Rachsucht getrieben. Um mit Mal'Ganis abzurechnen und sich Genugtuung zu verschaffen, hätte er den Schreckenslord bis ans Ende der Welt gejagt. Die Runenklinge des Lichkönigs In den kargen Eiswüsten Nordends traf er auf Muradin Bronzebart und eine Expedition seiner Forscherliga. Muradin war aufgebrochen, um die magische Runenklinge Frostgram, eine durch Ner'zhul (auch Lichkönig genannt) geschmiedete und verfluchte Waffe, zu finden, die sich in geheimen Gewölben unterhalb des Eises verbarg. Von der Macht des Schwertes überzeugt, die in der Lage wäre, Mal'Ganis zu vernichten, machte er sich gemeinsam mit Muradin auf die Suche. Er ließ sich weder von den Wächtern der Runenklinge, noch von der Inschrift im Sockel des Schwertes warnen, und war sogar bereit, das Leben seines Freundes zu opfern. Die vampirische Runenklinge verlieh ihm ungeahnte Macht, wodurch er die Schlacht gegen Mal'Ganis gewann und den Schreckenslord vernichtete, aber Arthas verlor seine Seele und wurde dem Willen des Lichkönigs unterworfen. Wandel zum Todesritter thumb|[[Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne - Legacy of the Damned (TCG RoF 192)]] Ner'zhuls subtiles Ränkespiel hatte Arthas zu Frostgram geführt und ihn verdorben. Durch die Runenklinge, die der Lichkönig geschmiedet hatte, hörte Arthas nun die Stimme des dunklen Lords der Toten und wurde auf seine finsteren Pläne eingeschworen. Nachdem Arthas seine Rache an Mal'Ganis geübt hatte, wanderte er in die eisigen Einöden von Nordend hinaus. Von Frostgrams ständig bohrender Stimme gequält verlor er auch den letzten Rest seines Verstandes. Bei seiner Rückkehr nach Lordaeron ermordete Arthas seinen eigenen Vater König Terenas Menethil. Im Auftrag des Lichkönigs Im Auftrag des Lichkönigs ging Arthas fortan dem Plan seines Meisters nach, der Brennenden Legion einen Weg nach Azeroth zu ebnen. Er barg die sterblichen Überreste des Totenbeschwörers Kel'Thuzad und brachte seinen ehemaligen Mentor Uther Lichtbringer um, welcher sich gegen den einstigen Prinzen stellte. Um Kel'Thuzad wieder ins Reich der Lebenden zu bringen, führte Arthas die Geißel nach Quel'Thalas, richtete dort ein Gemetzel an den Hochelfen an und wiederbelebte den Totenbeschwörer mithilfe der starken Magie des Sonnenbrunnens als Lich. Bei der Schlacht um Silbermond, der Hauptstadt der Hochelfen, tötete Arthas die Waldelfengenerälin Sylvanas Windläufer, welche ihre Heimat hartnäckig verteidigte. Doch der schnelle Tod war Arthas nicht genug und so verwandelte er Sylvanas in die erste Banshee, damit ihre Seele ewig leide. Nun fehlte nur noch der magische Zauberfoliant welcher von Medivh verfasst war, der sich im Besitz von Erzmagier Antonidas befand, um ein Dämonentor nach Azeroth für die Brennende Legion zu öffnen. So griff Arthas die Stadt Dalaran an, tötete Antonidas und entwand ihm den Zauberfolianten. Kel'Thuzad öffnete mithilfe des Folianten ein Portal, durch das Archimonde und seine Legion nach Azeroth schritten und Chaos und Zerstörung verbreiteten. Verrat an der Brennenden Legion Während sich die Brennende Legion voll und ganz auf die Vernichtung der sterblichen Völker konzentrierte, hatte der Lichkönig bereits eigene Pläne und agierte hinter dem Rücken von Archimonde gegen die Legion. So suchte Arthas in den Wäldern von Kalimdor den Verräter Illidan Sturmgrimm auf, welcher zum Kampf gegen die Legion von Tyrand Wisperwind befreit wurde. Nach einem Kampf der Rivalen, aus dem weder Gewinner noch Verlierer hervorging, erzählte Arthas Illidan vom Schädel des Gul'dan, ein Artefakt, mithilfe dessen er zu noch mehr Macht gelangen würde und somit der scheinbar übermächtigen Legion trotzden konnte. Machtbessen wie Illidan war, folgte er dem Rat und absorbierte den Schädel. Mit dessen Macht vernichtete den Schreckenslord Tichondrius, welcher einen Teil der Legion befehligte. Nach dem Fall von Archimonde am Berg Hyjal, kehrte Arthas nach Lordaeron zurück und ernannte sich selbst zum König. Den in Lordaeron herrschenden Schreckenslords Balnazzar, Detheroc und Varimathras erklärte er den Krieg. Rache der Bansheekönigin Ein Riss im Frostthron, verursacht durch ein Beben in Nordend, welches Illidan mithilfe des Auge des Sargeras auslöste, ließ den Lichkönig und somit auch Arthas und die ganze Geißel schwächer werden. Illidan diente nun dem Dämonenlord Kil'jaeden, welcher an Ner'zhul Vergeltung für den Verrat an Archimonde üben wollte. In dieser Zeit erlangten viele Diener der Geißel ihren eigenen Willen zurück sowie auch zahlreiche gefallene Hochelfen, darunter auch Sylvanas, welche sich nun mit ihren Untergebenen Die Verlassenen nannten. Sylvanas verbündete sich kurzfristig mit den Schreckenslords Balnazzar, Detheroc und Varimathras um gemeinsam gegen Arthas vorzugehen. Sie stellten dem Todesritter eine Falle in seiner eigenen Stadt Lordaeron, worauf Arthas fliehen musste. Sylvanas fing den gefallenen Prinzen jedoch ab und traf ihn mit einem vergifteten Pfeil, wodurch er leiden sollte, so wie Sylvanas selbst leiden musste. Durch seinen loyalen Diener Kel'Thuzad wurde Arthas aus den Fängen der Bansheekönigin befreit, doch er war durch das Gift noch mehr geschwächt. Aufstieg zum Frostthron * Siehe auch: "Der Triumph des Lichkönigs" Durch eine schmerzende Vision bekam Arthas von Ner'zhul den Befehl nach Nordend zurückzukehren, da der Lichkönig sich von den Armeen Illidans und seinen Dienern Kael'thas und Lady Vashj bedroht sah. Nach der Ankunft in Nordend lieferte sich Arthas mit Illidan ein Rennen zum Frostthron. Durch die Abkürzung durch die alten unterirdischen Katakomben von Azjol-Nerub und der Hilfe von Anub'arak erreichte er den Frostthron rechtzeitig, doch auch Illidans Streitkräfte waren bereits vor Ort. Nach der Schlacht zwischen den Truppen der Geißel und der Naga- Blutelf-Armee, welche zugunsten der Geißel ausging, kam es zum Zweikampf zwischen Arthas und Illidan. Illidan unterlag jedoch gegen den Todesritter. Arthas stieg nach dem Duell den Frostthron hinauf, zerschlug mithilfe des mächtigen Frostgram den Frostthron und befreite damit Ner'zhul aus seinem Gefängnis und wurde mit dem Geist des Lichkönigs eins. Der ehemalige Hexer und der gefallene Prinz herrschen von nun an in nur einem Körper über die untote Nation. Tod Als Tirion Fordring Frostgram mit dem Aschenbringer zerstörte, wurden die Pläne des Lichkönigs vereitelt und die gepeinigten Seelen erlöst. Als Arthas im Sterben lag, erschien ihm der Geist seines Vaters, welchen er dann fragte, ob es vorbei wäre, daraufhin antwortete Terenas: „Es ist soweit. Kein König herrscht für immer, mein Sohn.“ Arthas behauptete, dass er nur Dunkelheit vor sich sehe, als seine Augen sich nach hinten rollten und seine Hand leblos zu Boden fiel. Familie * Terenas Menethil (Vater) * Lianne Menethil (Mutter) * Calia Menethil (Schwester) Streitross * Unbesiegbar Persönlichkeiten, die Arthas zum Opfer fielen *Schwarzdrache Searinox *Totenbeschwörer Kel'Thuzad, in welcher später von Ihm selbst wiedererweckt wurde *Muradin Bronzebart, als Opfer um Frostgram zu erhalten *Schreckenslord Mal'Ganis, in Nordend (bereits diese Tat zählte als Verrat gegenüber der Brennenden Legion) * Uther Lichtbringer, ehemaliger Paladinmentor *König Terenas Menethil, sein Vater und ehemaliger König von Lordaeron * Sylvanas Windläufer, Waldelfengenerälin der Hochelfen, beim Angriff auf Silbermond . In die erste Banshee verwandelt worden. *Erzmagier Antonidas, beim Angriff auf Dalaran *Den Blaudrachen Sapphiron, in Nordend. Wiedererweckt als Frostwyrm. *Den Vergessenen, unter Azjol-Nerub *Saurfang der Jüngere *Sindragosa wurde zwar nicht von Arthas getötet doch wiederbelebt als Matriarchin der Frostbrut *und weitere... Zitate * "Du, du musst dich für dein Volk nicht länger opfern, und auch nicht lägner tragen die Last deiner Krone. Ich habe schon alles erledigt." - Arthas, im Thronsaal von Lordaeron * "Dies Reich wird fallen, und aus der Asche entsteht eine neue Ordnung, die die Welt im Grund erbeben lassen soll." - Arthas, nach dem Mord an seinem Vater König Terenas Menethil * "Ich habe schon ein Königreich in Aussicht; ein Land, über das ich herrschen kann. Was will ich mehr? Ein richtig langer Winterurlaub, das wär' was..." - Arthas Goldmünze, Dalaran Galerie 300px-Arthas_in_Stratholme.jpg|Arthas (Cataclysm Model) Wow Chronicle 3 - Arthas in Stratholme 35.jpg|Prinz Arthas in Stratholme (WoW: Chronik Bd. 3) Arthas2.jpg Arthas4.jpg Arthas_(vorher).jpg Lich_King_by_Raneman.jpg 480px-WotLKArthasPose.jpg|Arthas als Lichkönig Arthas_Menethil_TCG_WotA-H_002.jpg|Arthas Menethil (TCG WotA-H 002 A) Quellen * Warcraft III - Reign of Chaos, Kampagne * Warcraft III - The Frozen Throne, Kampagne Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Untoter NSC Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Eiskronenzitadelle NSC Kategorie:Haus Menethil Kategorie:Lichkönig